


Regret

by kitkat151



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Drabble, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat151/pseuds/kitkat151
Summary: Light Yagami, Kira, God of the New World, thinks back to his humble beginnings.





	Regret

Naomi Misora.

Light sat at his desk, staring out the window. Now, Naomi was a woman. He sighed. Beautiful, intelligent, tenacious, careful... but in the end, just too trusting. It could have been a useful weakness. She could have been perfect for him.

If only she hadn't been engaged to that stupid agent. If only he'd met her some other time, under other circumstances. If only she hadn't been so quick to act. After the confinement, after Higuchi, her information couldn't have hurt him. Light sighed. If there was one name he wished he'd never had to write...

Naomi Misora.


End file.
